


My Cute Little Assistant

by Jaz_loveprizeforlife



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Office Sex, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Possessive Behavior, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaz_loveprizeforlife/pseuds/Jaz_loveprizeforlife
Summary: Akihito needed a part-time job to get through college and Asami needed an assistant. Can Akihito resist Asami seduction towards him or will he finally give in to lust?





	1. Chapter 1

It's the last year of high school last year to finally be free of these same stone walls he look at every day for 4 years and soon will be ready for the real world, 17-year-old Tabaka Akihito is a high senior ready to get going out of this hell of a high school and ready to be the adult he believes he is ready to be. It's his last year to push his grades up and hopefully get to the college of his choice but he knew it was easier said than done. Ever since his freshman year, he's been delinquent always in and out of trouble with both teachers and with the law. And at times get into trouble with his parents giving them headaches and worries that they didn't deserve.

Akihito parents separated during his first of high school his father travels a lot for his work since he was a travel photographer and his mother is a kindergarten teacher. Things were fine for the year a few years of Akihito's life until his father started picking up more work that made him leave home more times then he had been at home and it has gotten worse to the point that his father comes in and out without saying a word anymore. Akihito and his mother try to be understanding and supportive of his work and learn to accept it until one day everything changed. Akihito didn't know the full details of the story but his father had cheated on his mother and she was beyond angry kicked him out. They divorced and lived separately, Akihito rarely ever sees his father but he wasn't happy with him, he was very angry that his father had hurt his sweet angel of a mother who had been there for him and hurt his family.

He started to become a little rebellious since then not caring much about anything. Showing up late to school, get into fights, running away more or less with his dad than his mom, and pulling pranks and pissing off teachers. He even got in trouble with the law once when he and his friends Kou and Takato got caught trespassing at a close park at night. His mother became worried and begged his father to help his son because she was worried that things would get worse. So his father did what he thought would help and show him his cameras at first Akihito didn't care and thought it was stupid but then his father took him to go hiking with him. They hiked around looking for the view and his father found it over the cliffs where the sun had started to set. He told Akihito to hold up his camera and take a picture and he did just that. When they look at the pictures Akihito he was surprised how good they look and from the pictures, some had a beautiful rainbow background that he did not see with a naked eye. His father explains that it's best to capture moments like these that are hard to see with the naked eye and it's good to have an extra pair of eyes to see it.

His father explains that he made a mistake and fell into temptation but he still loves Akihito's mother and wants to win her back but knows it will take time. Akihito had to admit as much as he hated his dad for what he did the work he does is amazing in Akihito's eyes and it opens whole new respect and views on photography and decided that's what he wanted to do. Unfortunately, after the first 3 years of being a fool, he knew he had a whole year to make it up and get his grades up.

Almost a year later he did just that or at least the best he could to maybe graduated but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to get him a scholarship to the college he wanted to go to and know if he wanted to get to his dreams he would have to grow up sooner and work for it. One day during school Akihito walks down the hall to look at a billboard filled with posters of events, activities, clubs, etc, all that Akihito wasn't interested in. He only looked at the Jobs advertisement to see what's offer out there for students like him to help him pay for college and get by. He did this every day hoping to find something good and nothing so far piqued his interest until one day his friend Kou told him of a new post that just hung up for the job category that Akihito decide to check it out. Sure enough, there was a new post for a part-time office assistant at Sion Corporation. It beyond surprised Akihito to see how much they were willing to pay a student if one gets the job, it was more than enough for Akihito for both college and stable living. Akihito didn't waste any time and apply for the position right away without really thinking what could he in stored for him there.

A few days later after applying he got called for the interview and Akihito jump up and down and shake his butt all around as he couldn't wait for the opportunity to finally leave this hell of a high school and get going with his life.

***

_ Earlier that day_

"To we have the list of competitors for the position?” said Asami Ryuichi the CEO of Sion, owner of many night clubs and hotels and the king of the criminal underworld.

“Yes, Asami-sama, the folder is on your desk I would like you to look over it and let which ones you would like me to interview tomorrow,” said Kirishima Kei, who is Asami top assistant in everything he’s done and has been by his side since they were kids.

“Thank you, I’ll take a look at it you may return to your work,” said Asami. “Yes, Asami-sama,” Kirishima said as he bowed to his boss and left his office.

Asami seated at his desk and took a look at his folder it had all the list of names, their information such as an address, day of birth, school records, and background checks, and pictures of the competitors coming for the position. Asami scan through them one by one and it was all the same people who grow up the high privileged life, never got into trouble, never disobeyed, perfect grades, class presidents, honor roll, etc, it was all the same proper but boring story each time as Asami look through it one picture stood out from the rest that caught his eye. A picture of a boy but not just a boy a beauty, he had big hazel eyes, silver blond hair, bright but not too pale perfect skin. Asami was enchanted by his beauty and he looked at his background it was even more surprising, the boy had a record of trespassing at a park at night and at school for being a little troublemaker with teachers with playing all sorts of pranks and other mess the kid made. But Asami also sees that this recent year his grades got better and less trouble, he made a big turn around perhaps for a reason. But looking at his background, other information, as well as his picture Asami smirked as he already found this kid interesting as he wasn't like the rest of the competitors and the boy had to know background checks would be done for this position and he still took his chance knowing the possibility of being rejected it shows the boy is a risk-taker which Asami respected, now for sure he would like to get to know him better hopefully more personally and perhaps more physically.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito put his best suit well his only suit really that his mother bought for him he was never really into this kind of look but he knew to get this job he would have to look his best. Today was the day of the interview for the assistant job, and Akihito had to admit he was nervous, with a big business like this one he was pretty sure they did a background check on him of his past troubles. But he hopes that they see pass that as a teen going through a phase and someone who made a few mistakes but ready to make a change. Akihito worked really hard on his grade and better himself and he's not going to let anything or anyone put him down he's going to continue to work hard to get to his goal one way or another.

There was a knock on the door and someone calling front the other side, "Akihito, honey are you ready?" Akihito mother asked.

"Yea mom you can come in"

Akihito mother comes in the room and his her growing boy in a suit that made her smile, "you look really handsome honey, but your tie is a little crooked here let me fix," said Akihito mom as she approached her son and fix his tie.

"Mom it's fine I have to leave soon so I won't be late" - Akihito

"I know dear I'm happy you want to step up and be an adult already but don't grow up too soon okay, you're my only baby" -Mom

"I know mom but I need to earn my own keep I can't live off of you and dad forever" - Akihito

Akihito mom hug her son close and tight as she said, "Yes, I know I am proud of you I always will be"

Akihito hugged back and said, "Thanks mom" Once she let go Akihito said goodbye and headed out to the train station to Tokyo for his interview, he was more determined than ever to get this job he just hope that it will work in his favor.

***

"All the folders that I need you to look over will on your desk by noon Asami-sama" - Kei

"That's surprising early since you never like to throw work at me until later"- Asami

"I apologize Asami-sama but I some of the candidates coming to interview for the position today so I will be busy within the hour" - Kei

Asami chuckled a little as the first thing he thought of was that kid Takaba Akihito, he was really interested to know the kind of person he is.

"Kei before you go I have one request" - Asami

"Yes Asami-sama what is that you request" - Kei

"For Takaba Akihito I would like to he the one to interview him" - Asami

Kei was surprised of that request of all candidates Takaba is less likely to get the position due to his background but Asami ask for him to call the boy for interview anyway and now Asami wants to interview himself. There were a lot of questions Kirishima would ask but it was not his place to question Asami-sama request, whatever he ask will be done.

"Very well Asami-sama once Takaba-san is called in I will let you interview him" - Kei Kirishima bowed to his boss before leaving his office.

Asami smirk with anticipation, he hopes that the boy is just as delicious as he looks in his picture.

***

_ "Damn it",_ Akihito thought as there was a delay at the train station and now he is going to be late. Akihito started running as fast as he can, and hope he can still make it on time.

"Thank God I made it" - Akihito said with only 5 minutes to spare. Of course, the first thing he saw was two guards at the door that looks at him suspiciously and was obviously they weren't going to let him pass without reason.

"Uh..I'm here for an interview" - Akihito

"State your name" - one of the guards asked.

"Takaba Akihito" - Akihito said as he pulled out his ID The guard looked through a clipboard of names and saw his they move to let him in.

"The interview is held on the 40th floor" - of the guards stated.

Akihito nodded his head and proceeded to walk in. He was wowed by how big the building was, the lobby itself was huge but he didn't have time to look around as he quickly got to the elevator and headed to the 40th floor. Once he got there he saw other people waiting in the hall seated down and looking their best, fixing their tie, brush their hair, a lady fixing her makeup, and another guy spraying breath mint. All of them look prepared and professional while Akihito looked out of place.

He saw others snicker at him and his cheap suit but he didn't care he took his seat and waited like everyone else. One man sitting across from Akihito made it unwanted comment, "I thought this was an interview for the assistant job not for a janitor's job" the guy said trying to get a laugh out from others while Akihito glared at the man.

He wanted so much to get up kick his ass but if he did he would kiss this job and college goodbye so instead Akihito just sat up straight cross his arms and said, "you sure talk a lot of crap for a man that's drowning in breath mints, I don't know what your reason to spray down a whole bottle of it they're not going to interview you by the smell of your breath unless you're planning to use your mouth for something else."

The man's face turn red in seconds as everyone looks at him and snicker and laughed among themselves. The man got angry and got up, "you little sh-,"

"I hope there isn't a problem out here" - Kei who was standing by the door. The man panicked and sat back down, "uh no sir everything is fine"

"Very well then my name is Kirishima Kei I'll will be the one to interview you all I will call each one of you by name to come in and interview each one of you" - Kei

It was about 30 minutes or so and Kirishima call people in and out of the office for the interview one by one come and go but what Akihito notice is that each one that went in smiling and confident came out pale and worried. This made Akihito nervous as he figured that guy Kirishima was a very strict person probably wanted nothing but the best out of his candidate. Akihito started praying in his head that his past won't affect his future.

"Takaba Akihito" - Kei

Akihito heard his name finally called as he was the last to be interviewed, "Yes" he said as he jumped up front his seat and walk to the office.

Once he walked in he was told to take a seat and wait for a moment. Akihito sat in the office by himself waiting and took a moment to look around the room it was for sure a nice office and from the side of the room was a large window show a great view of Tokyo. Akihito couldn't help himself as he wants to take a closer at the view if figure while he waits he can.

Akihito got up and look out the window the view was amazing he wish he brought his camera to take a picture which also gave Akihito the idea to take a moment like if he was a photographer. He put his fingers together to make a rectangular shaped like if he's holding a camera and move backwards to take in the view as he hopes to do this in real life one day when he's a profession. Just as he walks backwards to get a better angle he bump into something big and hard.

"Nice view isn't it" - Asami

Akihito turned around to find out where that deep thundering voice that made him shiver down his spine was coming from only to come face to face with shape golden eyes that can pierce through his soul as he never seem such intense eyes before.

"Oh I..I..was..just uhh.." Akihito had a hard time putting words together as he felt a little embarrassed I didn't expect to be caught like that.

"Just admitting the view?" - Asami

"Uhh yes I was and... sorry I couldn't help it I want to become a photographer one day so I wanted to take in that view" - Akihito

"You have an good eye the view is nice but the one in my office a lot better" - Asami as he took out his hand introduced himself.

"I'm Asami Ryuichi the CEO of Sion" - Asami

Akihito was dumbfounded as he didn't expect to meet the CEO so soon but he quickly took his hand and spoke.

"My name Takaba Akihito, just I'm here for an interview" - Akihito

"I know I'll be the one to interview you Takaba Akihito" - Asami

"Wait really??" - Akihito as he didn't expect the CEO himself to interview him personally. And Akihito goosebumps again that's the way Asami said his name gave him chill's can't tell if it was good or bad.

"Yes I hope that's not a problem" - Asami said with a smirk

"Uh no that fine" - Akihito

"Good, now please take a seat we will begin"

Both men took their seats as Asami began his questions it started out simple one such as why he wanted position, what can he do good for the company, what to expect out of him etc, but then the hard task began and Asami look through the folder had in front of him and said, "you have a criminal record of trespassing and a few others from your school of misbehaving many over the years it's only this year that there's been a recent change why if I may ask?"

"Well...I was being stupid teen before because of things that happen at home but I'm over it and ready to be adult I should be and make a change I'm going to college soon but I don't have the funds to afford it but I refuse to ask my parents to anything I learn to earn my own keep and this what I attend to keep doing that's why I position for this this will help me a lot to get through college." - Akihito

"I see" Asami said as he stands up and walks towards Akihito, "so this position will pretty much determines you future?" - Asami asked.

"In a way yes" - Akihito

"So..how badly do you want this position then?" - Asami asked as he walks around Akihito like predator ready to attack his prey.

"..badly enough to move forward with my life" - Akihito said he started to feel uneasy by Asami motion towards him making feel like something is going to happen.

"I'll be honest, I'm not the easiest person to get along with I had people come here with similar stories and pretty words to get what they want and but unfortunately it doesn't work on me so tell me what can you offer me that I won't refuse" - Asami, as he started to walk up behind the boy and lay his hand on Akihito's shoulder and bend down to his ear and whispered, "it takes a lot to please me Akihito so what can you give me that can earn you this position."

Akihito was frozen in place by Asami seductive tone he can't believe what's happening. This man can't be suggesting sexual favors for this position no way as Akihito was not the type to do so and refuse to give in to the man's advances but Akihito had to think of something quickly to throw him off.

"I..I..will work hard and work even harder then that" - Akihito

"Is that all?" - Asami said as he placed his other hand on the other side of Akihito shoulder getting closer.

"I...I" - Akihito was losing track of mind and he just spit out the first thing that came out of his head, "I can make a really good Tonkatsu."

"Hm?" - Asami asked as he thought he missed heard him.

"I can make a really really good tonkatsu..and..miso soup and.. soba..and ..sukiyaki and other great things for lunch..so.. if you let me I can even make you lunch everyday too" - Akihito.

_ "Akihito you dumbass!!!"_ Akihito thought as he couldn't believe what he just said as he turn beet red from the face.

Asami was just as surprised nobody's ever offer him to make his lunch before to be hired, it was certainly a first for him and seeing Akihito red face from embarrassment made him very cute. Asami would've loved to devoured this boy right now as he sees Akihito is little more interesting than he expected but patience is a virtue as he wants to wait and see more of him.

"Sounds nice I think I would like that" - Asami

"Huh?" - Akihito

"Sounds like your really good at cooking I look forward to trying it" - Asami

Akihito heard that and jump out of his seat and face Asami, "wait does that mean..I got the job" - Akihito said with excitement.

Asami nodded and said, "only if bring me those delicious dishes you describe for lunch every day as you promised"

"Uhh yes of course" - Akihito

"Then I look forward to working with you welcome to Sion Akihito" - Asami

***

Once the interview was over Akihito ran back home thrilled he couldn't wait to tell his mother the good news.

Asami looked out the window as he see his (yes his) prey running home for now but Asami promise himself that the time will come when he get to have some fun with him. He licked his lips as he now couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami wasn't the type to be easily persuaded by anything, it takes a lot of money and power to even try to get his attention but if anything Asami usually does persuading himself for his clients in both in his regular business and his underworld empire. And yet that boy Takaba Akihito with his big hazel eyes and his fire determination to get this job not to mention his bribery of food to make him lunch everyday was just too cute and amusing for Asami. He was never the type to say yes so easy especially to something that's unprofitable but there's something about Akihito that Asami liked and wanting to get to know the boy more personally.

As the night gets darker and the day almost over Kirishima knock on the door and Asami allows him in to his office. 

"Asami-sama the limo is ready for you outside is there any request before I depart," - Kei

"Yes, it's about the candidate for the part-time job position,"- Asami 

"Ah yes, I have a few in mind that I interviewed that are suitable f-," - Kei didn't finish as he was quickly cut by Asami. 

"I already hired Takaba Akihito for the position he'll be starting tomorrow," - Asami 

Kirishima was left speechless for a moment and said, "I apologize for by rudeness Asami-sama but are you sure he's qualified for this position there were other candidates that are more suited for this position." 

"Are you questioning my decision?"- Asami 

Kirishima got nervous from Asami cold stare and said, "No boss it's just the position don't start till Monday why tomorrow?" - Kei 

Asami smirk and said, "he offered to make me lunch I couldn't wait to taste it."

But food wasn't exactly what you Asami had in mind as he was feeling more hunger towards a delectable Akihito and he couldn't wait to taste him. 

***

Akihito finally got home and broke the good news to his mother and she hugged her son tightly and congratulated him by cooking all his favorite meals.

"I'm very proud of you honey I'm pretty sure your father will be very proud too," - Aki mom 

"Have you talk to dad lately?" - Akihito

"Not for awhile you know how that goes, I'll try to give him a call tomorrow and let him know the goods news," - Aki mom

Akihito knows his mother hasn't fully forgive his dad for what he did and he couldn't blame her so he wasn't going to push it and decided to change the subject. 

"I start work tomorrow by the way so I'm going to pack a lunch tomorrow before I go," - Akihito 

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little too soon," -Aki mom

"Yea but the CEO himself ask me to come so there's no way I could say no plus the sooner I work the sooner I can get paid and help around," - Akihito

Akihito mom got worried and as she reaches to touch her son's hand and look him in the eye and said, "don't push yourself too hard Aki you're still very young I know your trying to grow up but don't grow to fast your still my baby especially with you starting college soon you'll be moving and I won't be able to see you as much."

Akihito looked guilty and sad as he said, "I know I'm sorry mom I'm just trying to earn my own keep so I don't have to bother you or dad for anything and I know the sooner I can get through college and work the sooner I can take care of both of us."

"I know and thank you but don't worry about me I want you to focus on yourself I want you to live your life without holding back maybe even find someone special one day to spend your life with." - Aki mom 

"I don't know about that but we'll see right now let's just enjoy our dinner" - Akihito 

***

Akihito finally head to bed trying to catch some sleep but unfortunately he couldn't keep his eyes shut, instead his mind kept racing about tomorrow his actually first day at work. And it wasn't so much that he was nervous if anything he was very excited to work but he keeps thinking how the interview went actually meeting the CEO himself Asami Ryuichi. Just by how he looks he was very intimidating, tall, broad shoulders, big chest and obviously very muscular, deep rumbling voice, and his piercing gold eyes those eyes that Akihito can't seem to get out of his head it was almost they were haunted him.

But it wasn't only Asami's intimidating that got Akihito thinking it was Asami said to him when he asked how far he goes to get this job he wonder what you meant by that question and not to mention the answer Akihito gave was completely modifying or at least to Akihito it was. He doesn't know how he came up with the answer of bribing the CEO of a billion dollar company with food. This man must go to high quality restaurants and probably eat like a king and yet he tries to bribe Asami with cooking homemade foods and yet somehow it worked and he got the job but now he's forced to make lunch every day for his new boss.

Akihito sighed he obviously didn't think when he agreed to cook lunch for Asami everyday but now it's too late and his boss expects to eat and if he wants to keep this job he has to swallow his pride and do what he gotta do he just hopes this is all he has to do for his boss. 

***

** _ *The next day* _ **

_"Damn it!!"_ Akihito thought as once again he was running to work. With him having to make lunch for him and his boss in the morning and the train being delayed again he was sure of himself if he was late for work on the first day he was done for. 

Akihito finally got to Sion with once again with only a few minutes to spare. He breath a sigh of relief as he probably won't get fired today, as he walks in and get to the elevator Akihito looked around and he hopes nobody recognize him in the same suit he had before since this is really still his only suit until he gets paid. When he finally got to the 40th floor office he saw Kirishima was just leaving as Akihito was coming in. 

"Ah Kirishima sir," - Akihito said as he bowed to him. 

"Takaba-san glad you got here on time a minute more you might not have a job anymore," - Kei

Akihito couldn't really say anything but painfully fake laugh at the statement even though he knew Kirishima met every word of it.

"Since your here I need you to organize these files that's piled up on my desk I need them done within the next hour for a meeting that shouldn't be too hard" as he walks past Akihito and turn and said, "I'll be back to pick up the files and check on your progress." - Kei 

"Yes I'm promise they'll be done before you get back," Akihito said as he bowed once again before Kei left the office completely.

Akihito turn to see the files on his desk and his jaw almost hit the floor as he piles and piles of papers and folders all over the desk. Akihito could almost feel sorry for Kirishima and he could also see why he needed an assistant so Akihito didn't try to waste no time and went straight to work.

Kirishima return to his office to retrieve some documents as well as checking up on Takaba to see his progress. He knew he might have overstepped with giving him the ridiculous amount of paperwork that was on his desk but this was a test of patience and how far he will go since he wasn't exactly the one that hire Akihito himself he wants to see if the boy has the potential to keep going even in a hard working environment.

Kei opened the door to his office and was surprised to not only to see a very clean desk but a very clean and organized desk with his all his files neatly stacked and put away. Akihito was at the other side of the room were his file cabinet was and him putting away the folders in alphabetical order. Kei had admit he might've been wrong about Akihito but he wasn't willing to tell him that yet until he sees further progress but so far so good. 

"Takaba-san" - Kei 

"Ah sorry I didn't hear you come in I'm just finishing up the last few folders" - Akihito 

"That's quite already I have another task for you" - Kei

"Yes?" - Akihito 

"I have another meeting to go to with our CEO Asami-sama so I need you to go to his office and organize his documents as well while he's busy" - Kei. 

Akihito hesitate for a moment he didn't feel comfortable with just going the Asami's office but luckily he won't be there so if he could get the work done sooner he can get out of there quicker. 

"Yes, leave to me" - Akihito 

Kei only nodded and left to the next meeting. 

*** 

Akihito was going to the top floor where Asami's office we'll be Akihito felt a little nervous he hadn't seen him since the interview and despite making lunch for him he kinda hopes he doesn't bump into him.

Akihito finally got to the top floor were there was a small hallway that leads to a door where he assumes that's Asami office. He walked towards it ready to just walk in and finish work. But open he touches the knob the door itself and Akihito stopped and looked up to only see once again those golden eyes staring down at him.

Akihito was about to say something but he didn't know say it was like his words were stuck in his throat that couldn't come out. Asami smirk and said, "Ah Kirishima told me I should be expecting you please come in." - Asami.

"Ah yes sorry I didn't know you were still here" - Akihito 

"I do I'll be leaving soon but I wanted to see you before I go" - Asami.

Asami got closer to Akihito as he backed himself to the door Asami put his hand beside Akihito head and bend down to get closer and then he stops less than an inch away from the boys face. 

Akihito heart was pounding crazy as it almost look like Asami was about to kiss him but then he saw Asami smirk and said, "I hope you brought my lunch, I look forward to tasting it so don't leave this office until I say so."

Akihito couldn't say anything but nod as got chills all over his body once again his voice and his eyes seems to trap him in place somehow Akihito needed to learn to break out of this spell Asami has him in. 

"Good, I should be back within the hour see you soon Akihito" - Asami

Asami finally left the office and Akihito can finally breathe a sigh of relief. Once he collected himself he decides to look around the CEO office and he amazing how huge for an office, "does he really need this much space? Not to mention he pretty has a whole floor to himself," Akihito said to himself, but one things for sure the view from his office is breathtaking. He can see all of Tokyo from this view, Akihito felt so high up he thinks he can touch the clouds. Akihito took out his phone and took a few pics he wish he brought his camera with him maybe one day he can. 

Akihito finally stop what he was doing and finally got back to work there wasn't as of a pile work as before but Akihito figure just get the work done leave his lunch and get out before he comes back.

*30 minutes later* 

Akihito finish up work pretty quickly and once that was done he set up Asami's lunch properly in his desk. Akihito give him some pointers as it actually looks remarkably good when the food is spread out nicely on a very expensive desk almost like royalty. But even so, Akihito did his job and was ready to leave and once he open and walked he quickly bump into something big and hard and he opens his eyes and looked up to see a giant in front of him. The man had blond hair, stern look almost angry, and he was huge and built.

"Ah sorry I was just leaving so…I'm just gotta. .." - Akihito try to walk pass but the man block him.

"I have orders to not anyone to walk in or walk out of Asami-sama office while he is at a meeting so until he return you will stay inside" - Souh 

"But..but I have other work to do I can't just stay here?" - Akihito 

"Sorry until Asami-sama return just stay put kid" - Souh

Akihito got really annoyed other than being called a kid he hates that he's being forced to stay where he does want to be at but he's no match for the big guy that must be one of Asami's guards.

There nothing Akihito can do but walk back to the office he was pissed that he was being treated as a kid and not an adult. Maybe is best to have a word with Asami to make things clear that he wants to be treated as an adult and not a child. Took a seat on the sofa and decide to wait and hope to give Asami a piece of his mind.

A little later Asami finally walks in his office where he sees Akihito leaning against the window and looking out enjoying the view but for Asami he was enjoying a different view of the boys nice slim yet curvy back and Asami licked his lips as he sees Akihito perfect delectable ass sticking out. Asami felt his blood rush as he fantasizing about taken the boy right there up against the window but Asami brush that image away stay focus. 

"Enjoying the view Akihito" - Asami

Akihito turn around and see Asami standing there. Asami started to walk forward and smirk. 

"It's time for lunch Akihito" - Asami.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's time for lunch Akihito"

Asami said that as he started to walk past his actual lunch on his desk and towards Akihito. Akihito right away sense danger, the way the man eyes look at him it was like he was about to devour him. Akihito had to work up the courage to speak up before it was too late.

"Wait!" - Akihito yelled and Asami stop in his tracks and Akihito took the opportunity to speak.

"I'm sorry Asami I have to get back to work, I'll excuse myself please enjoy your lunch and have a good day," - Akihito said as he tried to run past Asami to leave but then suddenly he was grabbed from his arm and he turned his head to Asami.

Asami smirk and said, "I told you before Akihito you don't leave this office until I say so."

"But what else do you need me to do?" - Aki

"For you to have lunch with me" -Asami

"What?" - Aki

"This looks like a nice spread you have here but it be ashamed to eat alone won't you join me for lunch?" - Asami

Akihito admit he was hungry but he didn't want to stay in the room alone with Asami any longer than he has, "I..I can't." - Aki

"Why not?" - Asami

"Kirishima hasn't given me any permission to take a lunch and plus I'm pretty sure there still a lot of work that needs to be done so I should be on my way," - Aki

Asami turn to his phone on his desk and press the intercom button to Kei office and spoke, "Kirishima, Akihito will be having lunch with me for the moment I'll excuse him once we're done."

Intercom:"Yes Asami-sama, very well enjoy your lunch" - Kei

Akihito turn paled as now as he didn't want to know what to do or say but stay and eat with his CEO. Asami took a seat as he ask Akihito to take a seat in front of his desk. Akihito took his seat and took out his lunch but as hungry as he was he didn't have much of an appetite as he feels awkward as hell being where he's at. Asami can see that Akihito looked and uncomfortably as he spoke, "no need to be nervous I promise I won't bite. We're just having a friendly lunch aren't we?"

Akihito just glared at him as it was obviously wasn't as normal lunch but he try to be professional as he can to get through this situation and get out sooner so he just try to put his thoughts aside and began to eat.

Asami smirk and finally picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. He took one bite from Akihito homemade tonkatsu and stop in surprise.

Akihito saw the look on his face and began to worry, he thought Asami disliked the food and he began to stand up and bow while apologizing, "I'm sorry is it bad? I'm so sorry I might have overdone it with the salt, you don't have to eat it."

Asami chuckled and said, "no it's not that quite the opposite in fact, it's very good have you ever decided to take up professional chef instead?"

Akihito look at Asami saw he was smiling and he figured he wasn't the type to lie about such a thing so Akihito breathe a sigh of relief, "That's good I'm glad you like it and no don't get me wrong I love to cook but it's more of a hobby than a desire, my love is more towards photography." - Aki

"That's right, you told me you want to study photography why is that if I may asked." - Asami.

"Well it sort of started with my Dad he's a travel photographer and at first I never really care for it until last year when he showed me a different view on taking photos, there was just more to it than I expected and next thing you know I got hooked on it." - Aki

"I can tell you quite like the view from here." - Asami

"Yea, you were right before the view here is amazing I can stare at it all day." - Aki

"I'm glad you think so, you are more than welcome to my office to come look at the view if you like." - Asami

It then hit Akihito remembering what he wanted to ask Asami, "um Asami?" - Aki

"Hm?" - Asami

"Listen I'm know I'm maybe be kid and all but I'll be 18 soon and I would like to be treated like an adult. I understand I'm new here and I need to learn my place but I want more than anything to be treated equal." - Aki

"What makes you think your being treated any differently?" - Asami

"Well for starters you won't let me leave this room until I eat with you and I doubt you do this with other employees unless you're that generous and carefree?" - Aki

Asami chuckled and said, "no your right I don't let others come to my office, the only ones that's ever allow is Kirishima my secretary and my guard Souh."

"Then what makes me so special?" - Aki

"Well I thought I get to know my new cute little assistant better there's no harm in that is there?" - Asami

Akihito got really annoyed and said, "that's another thing I don't like to be called cute I'm a man just like you so please don't call me cute."

Asami smirk as he sees Akihito is a little more feisty then he expected the way he glare at him with those big beautiful hazel eyes didn't faze Asami in fact it was increasing his desire to have the boy. And his determination was making him irresistible as he wouldn't let anyone talk to him in such a matter and yet Akihito wasn't afraid to speak up to his CEO. Not to mention the food he made is actually delicious better than most fancy dishes that had in his life. Asami can feel his pants tighten as Akihito has no idea the he was only increasing Asami's appetite.

"Fair enough I'll behave since we at work but are you doing anything tonight I would like to take you out for dinner as well, I do enjoy your company Akihito" - Asami

Akihito panicked and quickly denied, "no I can't I have to go home tonight."

"Any reason?" - Asami

"I..I have to look out for my mother until I leave for college I like to spend time with her as I can." - Aki

"Very well I understand, but you said you'll be turning 18 soon, you have to at least let me take you out to celebrate you being an adult." - Asami

Asami can really be persistent and Akihito can't understand why he would go through such lengths for part time employee but he knows now that Asami isn't the type to take "no" for an answer so Akihito give him the best response he could give him, "I..I'll think about it, as if right now I just like to focus on work and school." - Aki

Asami just nodded even though regardless even if Akihito said no Asami was going to make things happen he always does.

***

They continue to enjoy their lunch but Akihito was really ready to go back to work and told Asami he should be getting back.

"I guess I hold you up long enough for today Akihito, but it's a shame it had to end I would really like this to be our daily routine between you and me" - Asami

"What? Daily routine? You mean you want us to keep eating lunch together everyday?" - Aki

Asami smirk and said, "Splendid idea Akihito I would love to do this everyday with you and continue to eat your delicious cooking."

"Wait! Wha-" Akihito realize he messed up and tried to protest but was quickly cut off.

"We should wrap this up and get back to work, I do have a meeting in a few minutes but I look forward to having lunch with you again tomorrow Akihito I'll let Kirishima know the details of our routine I'm pretty sure he won't mind." - Asami

"But but but" - Akihito try to speak but once again got cut off again by Asami pressing the intercom button to Kirishima office once more.

"Kirishima I'm sending Akihito back to you." - Asami

Akihito felt defeated this is not at all what he expected. Asami got up to open the door for Akihito, "have a nice day at work Akihito I look forward for tomorrow." - Asami

Akihito didn't say anything but nodded he felt there was nothing he could say that would make it any better or worse for himself.

***

The whole routine went on for a good two weeks straight. Akihito would come to work, help with Kirishima, organize and send documents, and then have lunch with Asami before doing it all over again. At first Akihito started to get used to the routine of having lunch with Asami, wasn't all that bad at first they would have decent conversations and a good few laughs as Asami started to look normal in Akihito eyes. But those thoughts are sometimes quickly dismissed when he comes to Asami office to work and Asami is there. Akihito would catch Asami staring at him especially from behind when Akihito bends over to put documents away in the bottom cabinet he sees Asami taken a good look at his ass. Akihito would've curse and/or beat anyone up for it he caught them doing the same thing but Akihito wasn't in any position to lose his job so he tries his best to ignore Asami stares and sometimes witty comments that should be inappropriate for work. The only thing Akihito could do was glare at the older man to show he that he knows and he wasn't backing down but Asami would just smirk like if it was a game and he was enjoying it.

After the end of the second week Akihito was finally happy and relieved as he gets to relax for the weekend, not to mention it was his 18th birthday tomorrow so he gets to celebrate finally being in adult this weekend. Akihito was finishing up work before he heard a familiar deep voice.

"Care to join me for dinner tonight Akihito?" - Asami

Akihito turned around to find him leaning against the doorway of his office with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He was supposed to be at a meeting and Akihito try to take the opportunity to finish work in his office before he returned.

"Dinner? Why?" - Aki

"To celebrate you becoming an adult remember I did promise to take you out" - Asami

_"Damn it"_ Akihito thought as he forgot about that. He would really rather celebrate with his friends at the comfort of his home and not go out with a person who has been in a way sexually harassing him.

"Uhh that's really nice and all but I don't think I can I already made plans with friends so maybe another time" - Aki

Asami remained smirking but his eyes weren't laughing, "that's a shame I wanted to take you out to that fancy sushi place you been talking about I already made reservations." - Asami

Akihito eyes widened as he remembers he brought it up during their conversations at lunch he didn't think Asami would go that far for him and now he feels a little guilty but he didn't want to be alone with him.

"Umm is anyone else going to be joining us?" - Aki

Asami just smirk again and said, "yes, Kirishima and Souh will be coming to the restaurant with us."

Akihito was revived he wasn't going alone and naively said, "okay I guess that's fine I just can't stay out too late I'm home is pretty far from the city."

"That's alright I can give you a ride home afterwards" as he turned his back and said, "Are you ready to go?"

Akihito nodded and finished up what he was doing and started following Asami to his limo he figured there's no harm done he can eat sushi and relax the weekend. But he will soon realize he was all wrong about that.

***

They finally got to a sushi restaurant and Akihito started watering he had such a love for sushi he honestly couldn't wait to dig. Once they all walked in the host quickly took everyone upstairs were the private rooms are. Akihito was surprised and yet no surprise he expected that Asami is a private man. The host took them down a hall where two rooms were across from each other he open door and said, "This room is for Kirishima and Souh and the room across is for Asami and Takaba."

"Wait why two separate rooms?" - Aki

"No reason Kirishima and Souh want to eat in peace so I asked for a separate room for them" - Asami

Akihito wasn't dumb he knew Asami wasn't being truthful but the two men already went into the room and close the door leaving Akihito to be alone with Asami in the other room.

"Scared Akihito?" - Asami

"No I'm not." - Akihito glare at Asami.

"Then there no problem let's just relax and enjoy our meal." - Asami

There room had a table already filled with plates of sushi all around and Akihito quickly forgot about his situation and quickly took a seat.

"Ah this looks amazing I never a spread like this before it's like I'm in heaven."- Aki

Asami chuckled and took a wine bottle to fill his glass cup and he notices Akihito eyeing at the wine like a curious kitten.

"You want some? I can fill you a glass" - Asami

"Ah but I can't, I'm not old enough." - Aki

"It's fine it will be our little secret and plus it best to get the experience now so when your at the legal drinking age you'll know your limit." - Asami

Akihito couldn't deny he was curious and wanted to try some so he nodded and Asami pour him a cup.

For the next hour and a half Akihito was beyond happy and enjoy his sushi and drink to his heart's content.

"The wine is sooo gooood..I might be..feeling a litt…*hiccup*..little light..headed ...but I'm...okie dokie" - Aki "A little may not be the word for it. It seems you aren't the type to hold your alcohol Akihito" - Asami.

"Whattttttt are youuu talking about? I'm..*hiccup* doing fine" - Akihito tries to speak but failed miserably.

Akihito stares at Asami in the eyes and he didn't know what he was saying anymore as the alcohol really got to his head.

"I...have...a bone...to pick...with...you As..am.i, whatzz.. with….all the attention you..been giving me... huh? I caught youuuu… staring at my...ass..and..I don't..like it." - Akihito leaned over the table and got closer to Asami to try to look intimidating, "I'm not..some..pretty face..k..I'm a...big boy..now..youuu hearrrr..me..an ADULT." - Aki

Asami just stares and chuckles at a drunk Akihito as he really can't talk in a full sentence but his expression that shows his blushing face and watery eyes that only makes him more attractive.

"Will I won't lie I have been staring, it's hard not too with a beauty like you but I know your not just a pretty face trust me I wouldn't just hire you or anyone for their looks. I also love that feisty spirit that's keeps me interested I want to get to know you more in both mind and body." - Asami

Akihito lean back from Asami and blush even more, "Asa..mi I just a part time employee...there's nothing.. special bout...me.." Akihito said as he took a drink of water in hopes to finally cool down the alcohol.

"On the contrary Akihito your first employee I ever had lunch with and asked out for dinner no other employee won't even get a minute of my attention and yet all my attention is on you," Asami finally got closer to Akihito as he moves around the table and seat next to him and took his chin by the hand and said in a deep gowling voice, "I want you Akihito, be mine all mine."

Akihito didn't have time to respond as Asami leaned down and kissed Akihito on his sweet lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami lean over and kiss Akihito on his sweets lips. 

Akihito stood there frozen he couldn't really comprehend what was happening right now he was still slightly drunk at the same time he was trying to sober up real quick. But his body remain unmoved and his brain couldn't focus the only thing he was feeling and thinking about was Asami lips on his. Asami hands hold him in place at first then started to move around his body unbuttoning his suit jacket. Asami kiss gets deep as he can feel Asami's tongue inside dance around with his. Akihito's brain was turning into mush as he feels more drunker from Asami kiss then he did with the wine.

"_It feels…...good_" Akihito thought as he was beginning to be swallowed up by Asami's masterful kiss he's never been kissed like this before. He only ever kissed one girl in his life and it never felt this close to feeling this good. Akihito raises his hands to Asami's head entangling his fingers through his hair begging for a deep kiss as he only spoke one word "more" and Asami happily obliged.

They laid down on the tatami mat on the floor, Asami completely unbuttoned his shirt and started playing with his cute little nipples with his hand and kiss around Akihito's cheek then made his was down to his chin and then his neck biting down and leaving marks all over. Asami used his other hand to make his way to Akihito's pants and started to unbutton it. Akihito gasp and jerked his back as he can feel Asami stroking his cock. 

"AH..Asami..wa..it..I..I," Akihito tries to speak but Asami kept stroking and Akihito couldn't decide whether he wanted Asami to stop or not. It felt so good as Akihito eyes started to roll in the back of his head and moan in his pleasure as he couldn't fight it.

"Tell me my cute little Akihito, tell me want you want," Asami said in his low hungry voice. He too was ready to break but he kept his control as he wanted the boy to open up to him more and beg Asami to devour him whole. 

"I..I...want...ah...to.c.um,"-Aki

"Then cum for me Akihito, I want to see your face when you come," - Asami.

And just like that on command Akihito arch his back as he felt his orgasm unleashed as Asami stroking his cock harder and faster until he heard Akihito scream as he cums in his hand. 

"Ahhh...ahhhhh..Asami!," - Aki 

Cheeks red, eyes close with tears in the corners of his eyes, and mouth parted as he screamed from the ecstasy of Akihito's release. Asami was beyond turned on from seeing Akihito erotic display he licked his lips and been down to deeply kiss Akihito once more. Once he parted from the boys lips Asami was ready to shred off his clothes and fuck Akihito senseless but unfortunately once he lift himself up he heard nothing but a loud snore. 

"Akihito?" - Asami 

Akihito didn't respond but instead snore as he fell into a deep slumber. Asami lean back a seating position and sigh as he as this wasn't what he hoped. 

"I guess I might have overdone it with the wine," -Asami

Asami was rather disappointed as he was hoping to taste to boy more than he had but with the amount of wine he drank and the stress of releasing not to much a long day of work probably took a toll on Akihito's body and finally fell from exhaustion. But nevertheless Asami learn his lesson but he also now determined more than ever to have Akihito as he never seen someone so beautifully shine from cuming, it was like watching art come to life and Asami was enchanted by it. 

Asami cleaned up Akihito, dressed him and then call Kirishima, "be ready we're leaving" and Asami hanged up the phone before picking up Akihito in his arms and left the restaurant. 

*** 

The sun was shining with the window through the bedroom hitting Akihito's face as his eyes started to partly open. After a minute of realizing it was morning Akihito got up from his bed, "Ahh damn it," Akihito shouted as his hangover hit him out of nowhere and then he looked around and realized he was home but Akihito couldn't remember how. Akihito went to the bathroom and washed his face, Akihito tried to remember what happened the night and how did he got to his room, let alone his own house he tries to recollect his thoughts and try to put the pieces together of what happened last night until he heard his mother called him from downstairs.

"Aki? Honey are you awake? Breakfast is ready, come down." - Aki mom 

Akihito snap out of thoughts and decide to go eat and maybe ask his mother how he got home he just hope he didn't come home too late and made her worry. Akihito quickly took a shower and got dressed and headed down stairs when he was met with an unexpected, "SURPRISE!!"

Akihito almost fell back and he sees in the kitchen, his mother and his two best friends Kou and Takato there with a cake at hand, presents, and confetti everywhere. 

"Hahah you alright there Aki-chan?" - Kou

"I'm fine, I didn't expect you guys to be here so early?" - Aki 

"Well of course we be here it's your birthday dude you're now an official adult." - Takato 

Akihito was so unfocused this morning he almost forgot his birthday and he sees his mother smiling as she was putting the candles on the cake, he decided he would ask her later how he got home right now he would like to enjoy his time with his friends and family. 

*** 

After everywhere sang Happy Birthday to Akihito and had their cake Kou ask Akihito something.

"Yo Aki so how's that new job coming, have you hit the big bucks yet?" - Kou

"I'm only a part-time there Kou and I made a pretty decent salary it's only to get through college nothing more." - Aki 

"Yea but Sion is a popular business especially well known for the hottest clubs in the city you think you can sneak your old pals?" - Kou 

Takato hit Kou in the head and said, "dummy his mom right there have some decency." 

"Sorry." - Kou

"It's fine Akihito is an adult now so I can't stop him from going out and having some fun but I want you all to be careful who you socialize with I know some people can be dangerous in clubs." - Aki Mom 

"It's fine I'm not going to any club anytime soon and plus I only work for an office assistant I have no connection to the club not that i want to." - Aki

"But isn't your boss the Asami Ryuichi? You think maybe this once for your boss can do you a favor for you birthday?" - Kou but the moment he mentioned Asami's name and birthday it suddenly hit Akihito of what happen late at night.

"You just want to check out all the chicks in the club don't you?" - Takato

"Guilty as charged." - Kou 

"But I think Akihito would lik-" Kou stop in mid-sentence when he and Takato saw a frightening look on Akihito's face.

Akihito started to remember last night, remembering that he was going out to dinner with Asami, that they were eating and having wine, Akihito kept drinking and chatting and then something happen. Akihito remember feeling warmth on his skin and lips and remembering Asami being near him holding him but he can't remember much after that but he started to feel a shiver down his spine as now he's wondering what happened after that. 

"Akihito?" -Takato "

You good buddy?" - Kou 

"Honey?" - Aki Mom 

Akihito snapped out of thought and looked up at his friends and mom as he sees a worried look on their faces. He didn't want anyone to worry or panic for his behavior so he quickly snapped out of it. 

"Ah sorry I just remembered something at work it's nothing really, hey how about we start opening presents." - Aki

"Oh open mines first I think you'll like it" - Kou 

"I hope it's not a free coupon for that burger joint again" - Aki

"Come on Aki have a little faith well ya." - Kou

Everyone laughed as Akihito started opening up presents from his friends and mother. He even got a present from his dad, which was a new laptop for college. Akihito didn't want to accept it but he knew it there's not arguing with the man so he'll take only because it's for college. 

After opening up everyone's gift there was one that stay out from the rest."Whose does this belong to?" - Akihito asked whole holding the nicely wrapped gift.

"Oh it was giving to me this morning before you woke from a gentlemen with glasses he said it was from your boss wanting to wish you a happy birthday." - Aki mom

"Your boss got you a present? And you said he was strict boss that's pretty kind of him to think about your birthday." - Takato 

"Opening it! It's maybe something really cool and expensive." - Kou 

Akihito rolled his eyes and open unwrapped the nice silk wrapped around the box open it and was stunt by what he was looking at. Its was brand new Nikon camera that Akihito only seen in magazines it's high quality and crazy expensive. Akihito loved it at the same time he hated it its was no much to his boss to give him he felt that he couldn't accept it. 

"I can't take this cost way too much no I taken back to him." - Aki 

"What!? Why? Isn't this something you always wanted you should take it." - Kou 

"He's right it is a gift it'll be rude just to throw it back at him." - Takato 

"But..I can't accept this it's way too expensive." - Aki

"Honey, its seem like your boss is very supportive of your goals I know you have your pride and all but to deny a gift is a sign of disrespect and your boss have been kind enough to offer you a job despite your background and even brought you back home last night when you were exhausted from work you seem like a generous man." - Aki mom 

Akihito froze for a moment and asked, "he brought me home last night?" 

"Yes, he said he's taking you out to dinner and on the way home you fell asleep." - Aki mom 

Akihito couldn't remember that he knew they went out for dinner but some parts are a blur from all the wine he drank he just glad that Asami didn't tell her that but he felt like he had to apologize for falling asleep on him. 

"I..guess I'll take the camera for now only because now I have to apologize for falling asleep on him." - Akihito said as his face turn red. 

"Hahaha oh you're lucky dude that your boss is that nice to you I wish I was that lucky." - Kou 

"Hey if they're for more assistance hit us up." - Takato. 

They all laughed and continued to have fun for the rest of the day but Akihito still couldn't get the idea that something else happened last night and was desperate to know.

*** 

The weekend passed by quickly and now Akihito was on his way back to work, but for once he was feeling anxious. Usually he was calm and cool but today he was nervous and even felt a little nauseous. He couldn't stop thinking about Asami and the night of the dinner he wanted to apologize to Asami for falling asleep but at the same time he didn't really want to as he really wanted to know what happened the night of the dinner. 

Akihito finally got to the building going up the elevator to the top floor ready to work he figured maybe he could ask Kirishima what happened before he got home. But once Akihito got into the office Kirishima was nowhere in sight but saw once again piles of documents all over the desk. Akihito knew what he had to do and thought it was best to work now and ask questions later.

Akihito was in the middle of his work when suddenly Kirishima office phone beeped and a voice came through the intercom, "Takaba are you in the office?" - Kirishima. 

Akihito went right away to his desk and answer back, "ah yes I'm here, I'm organizing the documents right now." 

"Thank you but I need you to do a quick errand for me that's important." - Kirishima "Ah sure what can I do to help?" - Aki

"I'm in the middle of a meeting right now and I need you to pick up at important documents that was left on Asami-sama desk and please get them and bring them to me right away." - Kirishima 

Akihito hesitate a moment because he didn't want to see Asami but the fact Kirishima ask him saying it's important Akihito couldn't say no, "you got it I'll be on my way." With that the call ending and Akihito left the office and headed to the top floor to Asami's office. 

Akihito got to the floor and headed to Asami's office he knocked on the door expecting a response but nothing was said. Akihito knock again and with no response Akihito open the door and let himself in. He breath a sigh of relief when he sees Asami in not in his office and he quickly got to his desk to grab the documents that was placed there. Once got them he quickly turned around ready to run out when he was caught by a pair of golden eyes staring at him. Those same eyes that look a predator ready to attack his prey. 

"Asami!?" - Akihito said nervously as he body started to have this feeling of burning inside of him.

"Well hello Akihito, it's very pleasant to see you again, maybe now we can finish where we left off." - Asami said smiling as he closes and locks the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybe now we can finish where we left off" - Asami

Those words ring in Akihito's head as Asami started to walk closer. He started to have a feeling of deja vu as he feels like he has been in this situation before but his body started to act differently in this atmosphere like instead of feeling scared he feels hot and burning inside and that was probably more frightened for Akihito as he wonders what happened between them that night.

"Wh..what exactly do you mean by that?" - Aki

"What we left off at the night of our dinner I'm guessing you can't remember?" - Asami asked as he stands in front of Akihito making sure he doesn't make a run for it.

"I remember the dinner but after that...I'm..not sure.." - Aki

Asami smirk and said, "looks like I have to help you remember then," and Asami took the documents from Akihito's hand throw then on the ground and push the boy up against his desk and grab his chin with his hand to make him look up and said, "I'll show you everything and more," and his kiss Akihito deeply. 

Akihito panic and put his hands on Asami's chest to shove him back but failed as Asami kept a strong grip on Akihito still holding his face with one hand and wrap his waist with the other keeping him close while continuing to kiss him deeply and inserted his tongue inside of Akihito.

"Asa..mi...st.op." - Akihito mumbled trying to break the kiss but failed as push him on top of the desk caging him in place. Akihito body was getting hot from the kiss alone it felt so good he can feel his own cock twitching.

Asami finally remove his lips from Akihito taken a look at the boy. His face was red, his mouth swollen from the kiss, and his eyes were watery yet when Akihito opened his eyes he glared at Asami with fierce and Asami was turned on. Asami lick his lips bend down and bite down on his neck and Akihito yelp from the pain.

"Asami! Wait stop please..I..I can't." - Aki

"Why not? You were quite honest with yourself last time we kissed you even begged for more." - Asami

Akihito eyes widened and as yelled, "I did not! No way!" 

"Oh you did and you got so hard you begged me to let you cum and I was more than happy to help." - Asami

"I was drunk you bastard! Your going to take advantage of a drunk person that's low even for you!" - Aki

"Will I didn't plan to get you drunk you were just a lightweight but I'll take responsibility for that since I should've been more careful but now that you're sober you can feel twice the pleasure." - Asami said as he starts to unbutton Akihito shirt and began touching his bare skin.

"S.stop..I...don't...want..this." - Akihito said feeling the chill on his skin.

"Oh but I think you do that night you were drunk you wanted more and I'm willing to give it to you." - Asami

Asami bend down and started to suck on Akihito's cute nipples and Akihito accidentally moan from the feeling. He started to remember that night that something similar happen from the kiss and touch that felt so good even with Akihito being sober it still felt good. "Why" Akihito thought as he didn't understand why his body was betraying him, why wasn't it fighting back, or why he seems to want more. Akihito tried to fight those thoughts and try to quickly come up with something before his mind gone blink.

"Ah...Asa.mi...ple.ase...not like..this...not...right here...AH," Akihito scream from Asami biting down on skin but then Asami stop and look up at a depraved Akihito.

"Not here? - Asami said with a smirk as he continues to say, "I guess the office isn't the appropriate place for this."

Akihito breathe a sigh of relief until he heard a click. Akihito turn his head and saw that Asami hit a button on his desk and it opens a secret room from his office. Asami then pick Akihito up over his shoulders and walk towards the room.

"Hey wait! Where are you taking me?" - Aki

Asami didn't say anything, once they got to the room he throw Akihito to the bed and started to unbutton his shirt.

Akihito looks around and sees it an extra bedroom and panicked as this wasn't what he met, "Asami please wait I really can't do this..I...I'm not ready," Akihito begged given Asami puppy dog eyes hoping it worked.

"I can help you get ready all you have to do is take off your clothes and relax." - Asami

Akihito got beyond angry and just scream, "YOU FUCKING PERVERT JUST LISTEN TO ME!!!"

Asami stop and look at Akihito seriously even though Akihito tries to hide it but he can see tears coming out. This wasn't exactly want he wanted, once again his plan doesn't fall through he didn't want to feel like he was forcing Akihito but all weekend he couldn't get the boy out of his mind after that night he wanted more and was going to have him no matter what but seeing him cry in angry he realized he was overstepping it as the boy was still young and inexperienced.

Asami stop and sat on the bed and sigh, "it's fine, don't cry."

"Sh..shut up I'm not crying," - Akihito tries to wipe the tears away he didn't want to look weak in front of Asami but he didn't like being forced to do something he wasn't ready for. Even though his body want Asami his heart didn't or at least not now. Akihito been focusing on work and school he never once thought about relationships he thought he believed it was for the best.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to make it seem like I was focusing you but you don't make it easy I wanted you since the beginning and I want you now even more. What will it take for you to give in to me and be mine?" - Asami

"Asshole! I'm not a possession you can take whatever you want, and if your asking to be in a relationship that takes time you can't expect me to jump into bed with you." - Aki

"Even if I tell you I can make you feel really good, that I can relieve a lot of stress you carry, and your body needs it as you clearly see yourself," Asami said as he points out Akihito's hard erection.

Akihito tries to hide it as he was too embarrassed to admit that he needed relief but he didn't want to give in and look like same easy slut at work.

"I'll take care of it myself if you let me leave I'll do just that and you'll see I'll be fine." - Aki

"But the stress won't, even if you release your body won't relax and you still will become overwhelmed." - Asami

"Oh and your saying you can just magically make things better yea right." - Aki

"I can." - Asami said as he got close to Akihito again, "let me show you." 

Asami push Akihito down to the bed holding down his arms on each side.

"Wai..wait you said you won't force!" - Asami

"I'm not I'm helping you release some of that stress you carry and I promise once it's over you'll see a whole different light." - Asami

Asami took one of his hands from Akihito arms and slide it down from his chest to his pants and started to unbutton them. Akihito froze from his words he wanted to say 'stop' but before he could say anything Asami spoke first.

"Just think about all the things you carry on your shoulders. Being an adult now means taken in more responsibilities and for you having to carry a heavy burden of being the man of the house because of your father's foolish infidelities, rushing to work to pay for your own education instead of relying on family, and taking care of your mother by yourself can put a lot on someone so young as you." - Asami said as he leaned forward and sweetly lick and kissed Akihito on the neck.

Akihito wanted to curse Asami out for thrown his personal problems back in his face but he can only blame himself for opening his mouth to him during their lunch routines. He suddenly gasped as Asami started touch his painful erection and began to stroke it slowly and gently. 

"Ah...Asami…" - Aki

"Shhh it will be over soon just trust me and let me take care of you." - Asami said as he continues to stroke the boys cock while kissing, biting, and licking all around his neck, face. and chest.

Akihito mind started to go blink again, Asami without a doubt was very experienced on making someone feel good and the feeling was making Akihito eyes roll in the back of his head. Akihito felt weak as he wasn't fighting anymore right now all he wants to do is cum and release all the stress he carries as he whimpers "please."

Asami didn't know what he was begging for at first but then Asami had an idea and started to escalate things. He slowly move down kissing from Akihito's chest to his stomach while taking the boy's pants and underwear off completely, and then Asami got between his legs enjoying the view of Akihito's hard erection while the boy was panting repeatedly. 

Akihito open his eyes and see that Asami was staring at him or more specifically his cock and bottom. Akihito panic and was about scream but Asami quickly sealed the boys lips with his and then spoke after removing his lips from his, "don't worry I won't penetrate but I will make you feel good just relax and leave it to me."

Asami move back down lick his lips and bend down to the boys swell up cock. Asami started licking the tip of his cock which cause Akihito to jump a little but Asami hold him in place with grabbing both thighs with his hands and spread them wide for Asami.

Akihito looked at Asami wide eyes, he never had a blowjob before he usually always take care of his needs by masturbation but never he really ever done it with anyone as embarrassed he might say he was still a virgin but he never told anybody that let alone Asami. But then he see Asami lick his shaft from top to bottom and all around, Akihito couldn't his moans, no matter how hard he tried it felt too good to stop. Akihito didn't know what went over him but he suddenly grabs a hold of Asami's hair and sorta started pushing the older man to go down more.

Asami chuckled as he since the boys needs as he was grabbing his hair and whispering 'more' and Asami gladly give him that. Asami licked up and down and then he pulled away from Akihito's cock and said, "What do you want me to do Akihito?"

Akihito didn't want to say it but he needed it so much there was no way they can stop now so he look at Asami with his tear filled eyes and said, "I...I want you...to...suck…" Akihito close his eyes from embarrassment as he couldn't believe what he had just asked.

Asami smirk and said, "as you wish" and next thing Akihito knew Asami engulfed his cock in his wet mouth very quickly. 

"Ahah..ah.. Asami!" Akihito yelp as it was a feeling he had never felt before. His cock in so deep in Asami hot and moist mouth sucking his deep in and out repeatedly. He licks from side to and lick around his balls before sucking him in again. It was much more than Akihito could take as he starts to cry, "Asami...pleaseee… I..I'm...about...to…cu-..AHHHHHH."

Akihito couldn't finish his words as his body took over and he released his seed into Asami mouth.

Asami greedy swallow Akihito cum and lick his lips like if he something sweet to eat. Akihito breathing heavy as all his stress left in one go and he started to relax as Asami said.

"How do you feel?" - Asami

Akihito open his eyes and met with Asami golden orb as he kept panting never in his life he ever felt that way.

"It...felt..good ...really good." - Aki

Asami smiled mischievous at Akihito as he wasn't through with him yet, "good because it's not over yet."

"W..what?" Akihito asked as Asami quickly pulled his arm and sat him up on the bed and Akihito was quickly face to face with Asami's hard erection sticking out of his pants.

"How about we make a deal? We'll it slow for now and get to know each other as you continue to work here but in return we can satisfy each needs and release stress when we need it that way we can get to know more about each other emotionally and physically. It will be our little secret. What do you say?" - Asami

Akihito was dumbfounded he never thought that this would be his life, dating and jerk off with his boss at the same time but Akihito can't deny that the blowjob felt amazing and if Akihito was honest with himself he wanted more but he didn't want things to escalate quickly and give up his body for nothing, he needs to take control and take things step by step.

"Fine but I'll call the shots I won't be use whenever you need it. I'm not secretarial slut you got that I'm nobody whore!" - Aki

Asami always enjoys Akihito's glares it always turns him on, "of course I would never treat you as such I'm being serious when I said I want you to be mine."

Akihito didn't say anything but looked at Asami's hard rock cockk through his pants and he wasn't dumb he knows what needs to be done. Akihito unbutton his pants and release his giant cock. Akihito was surprised how big it was he was kinda grateful that Asami didn't penetrate him otherwise his ass would've been sorry. 

Akihito started like Asami did with his tongue he licks Asami shaft from the tip to the base repeatedly he never done this before and he was worried he wasn't doing it right but when he looked up at Asami's eyes the man look hungrier than ever. Akihito eyes lock with Asami's as he wanted guidance to make sure he was doing the right plus he wanted to see Asami erotic expression when he comes. 

Akihito stayed in the same position until Asami put his fingers through the boy's hair and tried pushing forward. Akihito knew he had to take things to the next level so he opened his mouth and engulfed Asami massive cock in his mouth. It was so hard though it fit it all in for Asami it was easy this his cock was a giant compared to Akihito but miraculously he still managed to get it all in.

Asami use his hand on Akihito's hair and guide him through and talk dirty to him to keep him going, "yesss… right there Akihito use that cute little tongue of your and suck like it your favorite candy." - Asami

Akihito bob his head in and out of Asami's cock trying to get it all in without gagging the so far he's been in control but he felt his own cock again coming to life again he need to make Asami cum quick before Akihito lose himself completely.

Akihito speed up faster sucking and licking even sucking on his balls. He heard Asami moan from the feeling and it pleased Akihito to heard he was cuming.

It a matter of seconds without warning Asami cums in Akihito mouth and spread his seed inside. Asami kept a strong grip on the boy head keeping him on his cock until he was finished ejaculating. Akihito had no choice but to swallow or else he'll choke. Once it was over Akihito finally pulled away from Asami's cock and cough.

"You bastard! You could've warned me!" - Aki

"Well you didn't exactly warn me when you came, I thought it was fair." - Asami

***

Both men got dressed like nothing happened so they both felt more relaxed than before. Even though Akihito wasn't happy how things went he just glad things didn't go completely down south for him. 

"I'm going to go back to work please don't bother me for the rest of the day." - Aki

Asami chuckled and said, "very well I guess we had our fun for today but whenever you need me give me a call I'll be waiting."

Akihito blush and couldn't look Asami in the eyes and said, "whatever" before turning his back leaving his office.

Akihito went back to work but now he was going to be completely unfocused from what just happened and he couldn't believe what he had agreed to. He crazy scared of what will be tomorrow but at the same time he was excited and he didn't know why.

"What has this man done to me?"


	7. Chapter 7

  
For the past two weeks, Akihito had been on edge, stressed, worried, and confused by the whole ordeal between him and Asami. For the first week, Akihito has been trying all he can to avoid his boss at any cost. Working on other floors of the building, fixing, cleaning offices, organizing files, taking calls, even going out of his way to get coffee for stingy employees but for him, it was worth it to keep himself busy as long as he didn't have any contact with Asami. Akihito even stops having lunch with Asami making the excuses that he didn’t have time to make lunch so he leaves the building to eat out but really just wanting to get away. Akihito really wasn’t doing anything wrong that could get him fired but he knew Asami was a man of power and knew he could fire him without any reason and that put Akihito under a lot of stress and knew he’ll have to face Asami soon but then as fate would have it Kirishima informed him that Asami was leaving for a business meeting in China and won’t be in Sion for a week.

Akihito sighed of relief even though it was for a week Akihito was happy that Asami well is focusing on other stuff instead of him. Akihito decided to try to get real work done, prepare for college, and try to have some fun before the summer ends before starting school but also try to find ways to keep avoiding Asami “_who knows maybe he’ll forget about me and move on to someone else_”, Akihito thought as he really didn’t to be someone’s stress reliever he even considers trying to find a job in the meantime but know it's not easy especially when the paid here is better than anything out there for an undergraduate student. Even though Akihito had to admit himself the blowjob he got from Asami was amazing and ever since that day Aki couldn’t stop thinking about it and honestly masturbate a few times to relieve himself but somehow it didn’t feel enough or as good as before he even had a wet dream about Asami and wake up hard and frustrated still Akihito wanted to be strong and not give in to temptation so easily.

After the week was up Akihito anxious coming to work he knew Asami will return and was not sure of the outcome but he refuses to skip on work as his pride would not let his worries get the better of him, “_stay strong Akihito you got this_,” Aki thought to himself as he enters work Monday morning. Everything so far was still the same throughout the day nothing has changed as far as his work routine and was a little surprised that Asami did not call him up to his office or have “_lunch_” with him. Still, Akihito was happy that he gets to work normally, “maybe he found someone else to play with but that's not my busy as long as it's nothing to do with me,” Aki said to himself as maybe this was for the best but for some reason, he felt a little disappointed and he didn’t know why he tries to shake it off and go back to work. The sun was setting and Akihito left the building ready to catch the train and head home when he got a surprise the moment he walked out of the building. Asami, his boss handsome as ever, was standing there near the limo smoking his cigarette and smirked at the boy's shocked face.

"Surprise to see me, Akihito?"

Akihito wanted to say something but his words were caught by his throat after two weeks of not seeing this man, all the memories of that day started coming back making his heart race, face red, and uncontrollable shakes. He couldn’t tell if it was fear or excitement. But he needed to say something "_this….this needed to stop_", Akihito told himself but before he could get a single word out Asami opened the limo and spoke first.

"Get in the car we need to talk Akihito."

"Uh..what? Why? I'm sorry but maybe another time I need to get home. Have a good day." Akihito turns and tries to leave as quickly as possible.

As Akihito tries to leave Asami stops him, grabs by the arm and said, "That wasn't a suggestion. I said get in the car." Asami said with such a growl in his voice it made Aki jump a bit as he can tell his boss was not in a pleasant mood. He might've figured the Akihito was trying to avoid him.

"_Damn it_," Akihito thought as he feared what will happen if he agrees to go but unfortunately he still wasn't in any position to lose his job. Maybe it's time to settle time once for all, Akihito though as maybe it's time he faced Asami he just hopes it won't bite him back in the ass later. He nodded and went in the limo with Asami. Things were quiet and awkward between them for a bit, Akihito tries to look away to the window to avoid eye contact but he does make quick glances at Asami who by looking at his face looks beyond pissed but his eyes that were staring at him intensively like if he wanted to eat him up. _"Shit! Shit! Shit! What I'm going to do? This is not good, not good at all. He obviously knows I been avoiding him and now he's pissed._" Akihito thought to himself trying to come up with many excuses in his head until he was interrupted by the driver/assistant Kirishima.

"Asami-sama we arrived."

"Arrived? Arrived where? Where are we?" Akihito asked, demand to know where Asami had taken him.

"Where at one of my restaurants I figured since we didn't have lunch together we can eat here while we chat a bit. There are some things I need to discuss with you." Asami said as he stepped out of the limo waiting for Akihito to come out with him. Akihito was now even more very nervous as the last time they went to a restaurant together it was the first time Asami touched him and made him cum as memories started flowing back from that day Akihito was redder than early.

They made their way to the top floor where the private rooms for the rich and famous would stay to eat and discuss in private and just like before Asami had requested a room for just him and Akihito but before the hostess can take them up Akihito quickly reject Asami request as he outspoken to his, "No! You said you wanted to talk right? Then let's just talk and eat here in the dining room area."

Asami looked at him and his fury eyes and smirked, "Why? Do you think anything will happen? Is that what's been going on in your pretty little head of yours? I admit I'm flattered but I promise I'm not here to seduce you this time just here to talk, is that a problem?"

"No, but"...Asami cuts him off.

"Good, then there's no problem let's go" and with that Asami turns and continues upstairs and Akihito follows in defeat as he sulks and pouts all the way to their room. Not even a minute before Akihito can get himself seated a few waitresses came to spread out the food on the table. Akihito was no surprise that Asami can request food beforehand but that means Asami is more eager to talk to him more than he expected and doesn't want to waste time. "Let's eat first before we can discuss I order sushi ahead of time if that's ok," Asami said as he just sips his tea doesn't bother with that food but Akihito couldn't just denied the delicious food in front on him especially since he did skip lunch today so for the next few minutes Akihito helps himself to the sushi little by little but keep staring back at Asami as he just sips his tea and nothing more it made Akihito feel a little awkward eating alone as he didn't want this tension to keep prolonging Akihito finally spoke put first.

"Um...Asami what is it you want to talk about?"

Asami stares back at him as he put his cup down and spoke, "why have you been avoiding me?"

Damn it, Akihito thought as he kinda knew that question would come up and he had to think of an answer quick, "I..I don't know what you're talking about..yo..you were busy and so did I, you know things just happen", Akihito said as he adverts his eyes away and, "and besides if we kept having your so-called "lunch" together people in the building will start to talk.

"If you're worried about rumors I can set things straight with my employees rather quickly but trust and believe they know better than to speak a single word about me especially if they value their jobs (or their lives)."

"No! Is not that, please don't do that!" Akihito begs as he didn't want to start trouble.

"Then what is it? Ever since we had our little 'fun' you haven't come to see me. Kirishima has asked you to come to my office and you made excuses every time to avoid seeing me. What are you afraid of my cute little Akihito? Scared I might eat you alive?" Asami said as he kind of taunts the boy.

Akihito now starting to get annoyed fires back at his boss, "I'm not scared of anything and besides what's your excuse huh? It's not like you came to check on me or anything", Akihito yelled bluntly without realizing what he said.

"Oh? So you wanted me to check on you? I guess I should've made more of an effort myself but I wanted to be fair and give you your space since you're still new at this experience but now my patience is running out and won't play this childish game any longer."

"Who the hell are you calling childish!? And I'm not playing any games. I already told you my reasons." Akihito now getting frustrated only wants this conversation to be over more than anything, "what more do you want from me Asami?"

"You. As I said before I desire you and I know you want me to the way we satisfy each other's needs and the feeling we got off of it, you can't deny it the way you put my cock in your mouth sucking me off while you look at me with those teary eyes filled with both lust and determination and I am pretty sure you been thinking the same of that feeling that you can't let go." Asami spoke straight forward without a hint of shame as he smirks at a very blush Akihito.

Akihito looked away again but looked down this time as he noticed he was getting hard from Asami dirty talk reminding him of the feeling he had of Asami sucking him off making him cum in a way like if he was flying, "I..I don't know what you’re talking about.." Akihito spoke softly this time as he tries to cover his erection.

"Oh really? You don't miss the feeling when I stroke your cock while I suck down on your nipples as you moan for more and begging me to let you cum. Or when you practically cum a second time from sucking me hard I know you said you didn't want to go all out but your body says otherwise. Tell Akihito how many times have you masturbated while I was away?" Asami asks proudly as he saw Akihito’s eyes went wide but said nothing to deny the accusation. "That many times huh?"

"It's….it's none of your business," Akihito said as he continues to look away.

"Actually it is because you're mine and if you’re going to cum you're going to come for me only," Asami says as he has gotten closer noticing the boy trying to cover up his hard erection. Akihito didn't move or flinch when Asami got closer, it's almost like he was frozen with Asami's words the next that he knew Asami leaned forward and whispers in his ear before biting it, "let me help you."

"You said you weren't going to seduce me," Akihito said as he refuses to look at Asami right now.

Asami smirks as he looks straight into Akihito's eyes and said, "I lied."

Asami uncovers his hands and rubs on his erection through his pants "Ah", Akihito moaned from a single touch, almost has forgotten what was like to be touch by Asami. Asami rubs a little hard until he finally unzips Akihito's pants and frees his painful erection stroke it slowly until a little bit of pre-cum was coming out.

"Ah..ah...Asami...I...I can't…" Akihito panting through his words as his mind was going blank"

"You can Akihito just let go let me make you feel good." Asami started kissing and biting down on his neck as he stroked the boys cock harder as he getting closer to climax.

"Asami!..No..I'm...ah.ahhh...Mmmmmmm!" Akihito almost screams from cumming but Asami silences him with a kiss so people next door don't hear them.

After cumming Akihito’s eyes went into the black of his head he hasn’t felt like this since the last time Asami touch him his body was burning inside and out, his heart was racing like crazy, he never felt like this before not even when masturbating himself the feeling like this never came. It felt like all the stress he had built up for the last two weeks just washed away. Akihito was still breathing heavily like if he was running a marathon and then looked at Asami whose gaze was staring right at his with a burning passion that very same look like he wants to devour him but now it speaks more hunger. At that very moment, Akihito looks down for a moment and saw Asami's giant erection almost break with his pants begging for more and Akihito had to admit he wasn't done himself he knew what he had to do and knew after today there's no going back.


End file.
